


Depressed Star

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: Not a ship. Just um.....a fic? Dialogue version
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Depressed Star

After a huge downfall for Popipa, things didn't go well. Most of us are busy with their work. Not for Kasumi, only of her guitar that she thinks. Before Kasumi creates Popipa, she mostly be at karaoke or shopping with other classmates. 2 weeks ago, her band was messed up, as they were facing a breakdown. However, they suggested taking a break for now. How long the hiatus will end? Will our music can be heard again? Will the band remain together? It's hard for Kasumi to bear the patience of the hiatus. A few days ago, she overheard that the main guitarist was very weird and make the hiatus for Popipa. Kasumi was shocked when she heard that, she wouldn't do that. Bottled with curiosity, she heads to Arisa's warehouse. 

Arisa is busy trimming her bonsais. Arisa looked at Kasumi, she is walking fast like her heart pounding very hard. Arisa was a bit confused about her unusual friend. She questioned her.

Arisa: Oi, Kasumi. What's wrong? We don't have band practice today.  
Kasumi: Y-yes...I know. Arisa...*soft voice* D-do you think that I'm weird?  
Arisa: Why?  
Kasumi: *trembled* Please...PLEASE....please! Tell me! *continued begging*

Her begging slowly made Arisa annoyed.

Arisa: *screamed* YES! YOU ARE WEIRD AND ANNOYING! COMING HERE AND ASK HOW WEIRD YOU ARE! YES, YOU A- *noticed that Kasumi's tears were flowing* H-hey, I didn't- 

Kasumi ran away from the warehouse. Arisa tried to reach her but her friend is very fast. Arisa biting her nails and quickly called the rest of the band, mentioning about Kasumi. Meanwhile, Kasumi ran with tears and the weather is pretty cloudy, started to rain. Kasumi forgot her umbrella at Arisa's warehouse, her uniform is wet and there is no place to make her dry. Then, she find a bus stop station and quickly took the seat. However, her uniform is very wet and the same goes for her handkerchief. Suddenly, someone offered her handkerchief to her. Kasumi was surprised and sees that Kaoru was here.

Kasumi: K-Kaoru-senpai? Um, thank you for the handkerchief. *slowly wiping her face*  
Kaoru: Ah..no worries, my kitten. A helping hand is blessed for you. *noticed Kasumi's eyes were red* Well, mind telling what is it?  
Kasumi: Huh?  
Kaoru: Your eyes, you seem to be very upset. *Kasumi nodded*

So, Kasumi told what happened. Kaoru being observant, listening to her friend's sadness. Quietly observed, she saw her eyes, flaming with sadness and gloominess. Kasumi began to cry again, the rain didn't stop and raining heavily.

Kaoru: Well, Kasumi-chan. You don't need others to ask you to change. Your personality can't be changed. Your personality brought your band to a higher place and level. Without it, your band might disband. Despite your sadness, it's pretty hard to see you sad. Unlike HHW, I see happiness when we perform, how we brought smiles as our motive to others. How bout you, Kasumi-chan? Do you feel happy when you perform with your band?  
Kasumi: Yes, I do.  
Kaoru: You see, Kasumi-chan. As long you are happy in your band, just continue, don't stop. Your band might be having ups and downs but learn to be strong whatever happens. I know that your band won't leave or disband you.  
Kasumi: How you can be sure about it?  
Kaoru: Hm, Misaki told me about this. She asked you to join HHW, your band hugged you tight as they cared about you. Misaki was amazed to see how strong your band was not just the bond. They deeply care about you. It's just your sadness bottles with your   
other feelings, making you uncertain and worried. It's your emotions. Were you depressed before entering to Hanasakigawa school?  
Kasumi: Yes.  
Kaoru: Ah, I see why. To be honest, I believe that you are truly an amazing person. Your enthusiasm was really strong, you are just like Kokoro-chan. I hope that you know what should do to make yourself better and for your band again.  
Kasumi: Thanks...senpai. Now, I'm certain about my feelings. *noticed that Arisa is running to them*  
Arisa: Baka! Why the hell you ran away? Here! You left your umbrella.  
Kaoru: Looks like everything is fine.  
Arisa: Oh, Kaoru-senpai. Thanks for accompanying her. *looks at Kasumi* Look. I'm sorry, ok? You are not weird, Kasumi.  
Kasumi: No, Arisa. I'm weird and tomorrow, we will start our band practice again.  
Arisa: Well, looks like Kaoru is really reliable.  
Kaoru: *winks* Ah, hakanai..  
Arisa: Come, Kasumi. I have some spare clothes for you to change. Um, Kaoru-senpai? You can come and stop by for tea.  
Kaoru: Well, the rain didn't stop yet. So, I don't mind tagging along.  
Arisa: Ok then.

Kasumi looked at the rainy sky. Her feelings might have trembled with sadness but her will won't break. As Kasumi believes that her band can bring happiness and music to be heard to everyone. She continued to make her band to stay happy although they faced a lot of ups and downs, Kasumi smiled at the rainy sky as a guide.

Arisa: Why are you smiling at the rain, Kasumi?  
Kasumi: Oh, nothing.  
Arisa: *sigh* You won't change, Kasumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us for better writing experiences.  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
